Peixes, peixes mais peixes!
by Light Kouga
Summary: Uma nova aventura para Rina e cia... encontrar os 5 PEIXES sagrados! Imaginem a confusão! Leiam! 6º cap.
1. Peixes, peixes, mais peixes!

Olá, aqui sou eu, Rina Inverse!!! Não, não a personagem do slayers, a escritora de fics!!! Ah, lembraram agora, né? Então, é que o Light Kouga tem que pedir um favorzinho pra mim, a de postar os fics dele!!! Então, qualquer dúvida, mande pro meu e-mail, rinainverse0013yahoo.com.br!!!   
  
SLAYERS EM: Peixes, peixes e mais peixes!!!  
  
Cap. 1 – peixes, peixes e mais peixes!!!  
  
Rina, Gauji, Améllia, Zelgards e Sylphy andavam na beira de um rio...  
  
Gauji: Olha, tá nascendo matinho no rio!!! – disse ele, apontando pra uns cabelinhos que saíam da água.  
  
Rina: Seu burro, no rio não nasce mato!!!  
  
Sylphy: Ai, que bonitinho!!!  
  
Zelgards: Coisa feia...  
  
Améllia: Que legal!!! ... Quer dizer, que nojento!!!  
  
Gauji: Ele vai nos comer...  
  
E eles continuam andando e discutindo sobre os matos que iam nascendo cada vez mais...  
  
Rina: Ah, essa coisa já tá me irritando! Vou jogar logo um Dragon...  
  
Gauji: Melhor não, Rina... – interrompe-a.  
  
Rina: Por quê?  
  
Améllia: E você não quis me ensinar o Dragon Slave porque eu ia soltá-lo desnecessariamente.  
  
Gauji: Olha, quantos Ranimu!!! – um bando, ou melhor, um cardume de Ranimu estava atrás deles.  
  
Ranimu's: Mas que menina bonita!!! – exclamam.  
  
Rina: Ah, não! De novo não... – Rina se esconde atrás de Gauji – Quem mandou eu ser tão bonita!!!  
  
Os peixes se aproximam e falam:  
  
Ranimu's: Somos irmãos do Ranimu!!! – se aproximam ainda mais.  
  
Rina: Aaah!!!  
  
Os peixes ignoram Rina e vão direto até Sylphy.  
  
Um dos peixes: Deve ser essa a menina bonita que Ranimu nos descreveu! – ele tira uma foto da Rina do nada; só que a foto estava modificada: mais alta, roupa diferente, cabelo liso e preto, e o mais importante: parecia bem mais meiga.  
  
Um dos peixes: É ela! – diz apontando pra Sylphy.  
  
Sylphy: Qual é o seu nome?  
  
- Snake – responde o que segurava a foto.  
  
- Deuda – disse um.  
  
- Yuugi – disse outro.  
  
Sylphy: Peraí, eu perguntei pra ele!!! ... e... Yuugi não é nome de mulher?  
  
Yuugi: Ah, me deixa!!!  
  
Enquanto os peixes falavam com Sylphy, Rina acena, como quem diz: "Eu sou a da foto!"  
  
Snake rapidamente nota Rina, dá uma olhada pra Rina, outra para a foto e berra:  
  
Snake: Irmãozinhos! – cerca de 200 peixes saem do rio e começam a agarrar a Rina.  
  
Rina: Ei!!! Eu só avisei pra não dar satisfações pra Sylphy!!!  
  
Mais peixes saem do rio e vão junto com o cardume agarrar a Rina.  
  
Rina: Sai pra lá, jacaré... ou peixe... – Rina tenta se mexer, mas não consegue dar meio passo – Ei, um peixe hentai está beijando a minha teta!!!  
  
Gauji: É bom, né..?  
  
Rina: Cala a boca, Gauji! Você jurou segredo!!! – Rina lança uma bola de fogo em Gauji, mas ele se defende com a espada da luz. Os peixes se afastam, assustados.  
  
Gauji: Mas eu não disse nada sobre você ter beijado...  
  
Rina: Mais escuro que a madrugada, mais vermelho que o sangue, ofereça-me seus poderes e destrua esse fofoqueiro!!! Dragon Slave!!!  
  
O Gauji se defende com a mesma tática da espada da luz.  
  
Améllia: Não é você que não queria me ensinar o Dragon Slave porque eu ia soltar a torto e a direito!! Eu quero justiçaaaaa!!!  
  
Rina: Fica quieta!!! Você já disse isso antes!!!  
  
Gauji: Calma, Rina!!! Não falei nada pra ninguém, sobre eu ter beijado a sua te....  
  
Rina: Bola de... Peraí, dá essa espada aqui!!! – arranca a espada da luz de Gauji – Agora o feitiço se virou contra o espadachim!!!  
  
Gauji: Mas eu tenho uma espada reserva, aquela que você prometeu dar se eu dormisse com você! – do nada ele tira uma espada.  
  
Rina: Bola de fogo!!!  
  
Sylphy: Vai ficar só nisso... o Gauji e a Rina adoram mudar o roteiro...  
  
Rina e Gauji: É mais o nosso itinerário...  
  
Améllia: Eu sei, mas isso não tá no script!!!  
  
Gauji: O que eu disse? É o nosso itinerário.  
  
Améllia: É claro, está três falas acima!!!  
  
Gauji: O idiota do escritor gaijin (pessoa ocidental, que não é japonês) não vai por na internet tão cedo; o pai dele não deixa.  
  
Zelgards: Ele prefere esperar e testar a história...  
  
RINA INVERSE: Mas EU vou postar pra ele!!!  
  
Rina: Uma sósia minha!!! Ooooi!!  
  
Uma voz sai do nada:  
  
???: Duas vezes mais irritante...  
  
Améllia: Quem é?  
  
???: Sore wa himitsu desu.  
  
Sylphy: Gaijin do escritor, hein!!!  
  
Alguma coisa se aproxima de Rina. Quando notam, a cabeça da Rina tá na boca do Snake!!!  
  
Rina: Mais uma experiência horrível!!! É você, Snake? – dentro da boca do peixe.  
  
Gauji: No fundo, no fundo, ela gostou...  
  
Améllia: Concordo!!!  
  
Zelgards: Ela gosta!!!  
  
Améllia: Concordo!!!  
  
Sylphy: Minha flecha ardente funcionou!!! – disse feliz...  
  
Atrás Sylphy, atrás de Sylphy, todos os peixes queimados.  
  
Améllia: Olha, um foguete!!!  
  
Sylphy: É a minha flecha ardente!!! uu"  
  
Rina: Dessa vez você ajudou um pouco – Rina finalmente se livra do peixe.  
  
E continuaram a viagem, discutindo.  
  
E, para fechar o primeiro capítulo com justiça de ouro...  
  
Améllia: JUSTIIIÇAAAA!!!  
  
Rina: Ei, peraí, eu só vou me ferrar com eles beijos de peixe??!!!  
  
Gauji: Não sei, mas a mãe do Ranimu era bem fértil...  
  
Rina: Ai, cala a boca, Gauji!!!  
  
Continua no próximo episódio...  
  
LIGHT KOUGA: Os fatos hentais apenas começaram, pessoal!!!  
  
RINA INVERSE: Seu hentai, como tem coragem de colocar uma coisa dessas num fic!!!  
  
LIGHT KOUGA: É pra ficar mais engraçado, não notou que é isso é uma história de comédia???  
  
RINA INVERSE: Notei, mas precisa colocar coisa hentai??? Ah, deixa pra lá!!! Qualquer coisa, mandem e-mail pra mim: rinainverse0013yahoo.com.br!!! 


	2. A aparição do peixe dourado

RINA INVERSE: Oi!!! Aqui sou eu!!! E aqui vai o segundo capítulo, pra quem gostou....   
  
SLAYERS EM: Peixes, peixes mais peixes – cap. 2 : a aparição do peixe dourado  
  
Rina: Ufa!  
  
Gauji: Ufa o quê?!  
  
Rina: Ainda bem que aqueles peixes foram embora!  
  
Gauji: Embora nada, a Sylphy acabou com eles!!! E me revelei, também. Eu prometi que não ia contar, mas não resisti...  
  
???: Contou-me muito, obrigado.  
  
Gauji: Vou falar de nada pra quem?  
  
???: Sore wa himitsu desu.  
  
Zelgards:Agora o autor gaijin aprendeu a falar "Sore wa himitsu desu", só falta o sotaque.  
  
Améllia: Zelgards, você só fala coisa com muito sentido, deve pensar muito antes de falar.  
  
Sylphy: Ah, já descobri o problema da Améllia!  
  
De novo a voz de cima da árvore:  
  
???: Qual é o problema dela?  
  
Sylphy: Ela não pensa antes de falar ou fazer as coisas.  
  
A voz de longe responde...  
  
???: Por isso vive batendo a cabeça, topando ou falando coisas sem sentido.  
  
Rina: É isso, Sylphy!!! Precisa pensar mais antes de atirar a flecha ardente!  
  
Sylphy: OO" minha flecha ardente te salvou dos peixes.  
  
De repente, Rina faz uma coisa que nunca fez antes: sai correndo, gritando...  
  
Rina: Benjooooo (banheiro)!!!  
  
Sylphy: Taí uma que não pensa antes de comer.  
  
Gauji: Peraí, benjo numa floresta??? OO  
  
Rina: Aaaah!!!  
  
Rina vem correndo, fugindo de jatos d'água atirado por um peixe dourado.  
  
Gauji: Foi cagar no matinho, né..?  
  
Rina: Qual o problema?  
  
Cai alguém da árvore.  
  
???: Agora você exagerou – diz ele.  
  
Rina: O que foi?  
  
???: Suas calças estão a 30 metros daqui.  
  
Rina: HENTAAAAI!!! – Rina dá um tapa em Gauji e Zelgards, ainda por cima espanca "???" – Aliás, você é quem, hein?  
  
???: Não posso falar porque slayers next ainda não passou no Brasil...  
  
LIGHT KOUGA: Ei, você se desviou do roteiro!!!  
  
???: Ih, desculpa!!! Sore wa himitsu desu!! – conserta – Agora vai pegar suas calças, Rina!  
  
Rina vai pegar as calças, e volta já vestida:  
  
Rina: Mas como você viu minha calça se ela estava a 30 metros daqui?  
  
???: Sore wa himitsu desu.  
  
Rina: Por que tudo pra você é: Sore wa himitsu desu?  
  
Gauji: Gostei. Sore wa himitsu desu!! – repete.  
  
Rina: Minha vez! Sore wa himitsu desu!!!  
  
Améllia: Sore wa himitsu desu!!  
  
Zelgards: Já que todo mundo tá falando... Sore wa himitsu desu.  
  
Sylphy: Já que eu não falo quase nada nessa história... Sore wa himitsu desu.  
  
???: Diretor, roubaram minha fala!!!  
  
LIGHT KOUGA: Se já pararam de besteira, que prossigam a história!  
  
Rina: AAAH!!!  
  
Sylphy: O que foi???  
  
Rina: Nada – o 'nada' de Rina sai meio abafado, pois sua cabeça estava novamente dentro da boca de um peixe.  
  
Gauji: Agora eu corto esse peixe! – diz, quando Rina se livra do peixe.  
  
Zelgards: Mas quem costuma matar os peixes sou eu! ... Ah, mas deixa pra lá, pode matar.  
  
Gauji empunha a espada da luz.  
  
Zelgards: Eu os mato sem nenhuma arma sagrada; vai precisar da sua querida espada da luz? Mostre pra Rina como você é ágil com uma de samurai!  
  
Gauji: Tudo bem... – do nada, Gauji tira uma espada de samurai.  
  
Zelgards: Não vou dar mais dicas pra você, problema seu se não sabe matar peixe!  
  
Chegou a hora, ele se posiciona com a espada pra frente, usando-a como uma lança.  
  
O peixe vem com tudo pra cima dele e leva um furo na mão.  
  
Peixe dourado: Peixes não costumam ter braços, eu tinha e você arrancou pra mim!!!  
  
Gauji: Mas eu só furei!  
  
O peixe usa uma velocidade 3 vezes maior que a de Ranimu. Gauji usa outra tática: começa a mexer a espada rapidamente, fazendo o desenho de um asterisco. O peixe dourado parece não ter nenhum arranhão, mas de repente ele racha e se parte em 8 pedaços.  
  
Rina sai correndo pra pegar os pedaços, enquanto Améllia já acendia a fogueira.  
  
Améllia usava uma técnica horrível pra acender o troço: esfregando um pauzinho no outro.  
  
Agora, em vez de uma voz vir da árvore, cai um bilhete dizendo:  
  
"Améllia, sua burra, usa logo uma flecha ardente da Sylphy e acende logo essa fogueira que eu estou com fome. ASS: Sore wa himitsu desu".  
  
Améllia: Obrigada! – grita – Mas isso era só um teste pra ver se você estava atendo! – diz, tentando disfarçar o erro.  
  
Depois da fogueira acender, notaram que em vez dos pedaços cozinharem, viraram ouro. E sabe como é, a Rina é muito gananciosa, e já foi lá catar os pedaços.  
  
Rina: Já que não deu pra comer, vamos trocar por moeda e ir a algum restaurante!  
  
Rina foi caminhando e levando os pedaços de ouro.  
  
???: Ei, mas ouro é pesado, e são 8 pedaços!  
  
LIGHT KOUGA: E daí?  
  
???: Como a Rina vai carregar tudo isso?  
  
LIGHT KOUGA: É verdade... Rina, cuida disso!  
  
Rina: Pode deixar! Gauji, segura! – Rina joga três pedaços gigantes pro Gauji – Agora só falta 5, Zelgards segura 3, a Améllia e a Sylphy 1...  
  
Os três vão se afastando de Rina...  
  
Rina: Peraí, eu só vou me ferrar nessa história??? Só vai aparecer irmãos do Ranimu???  
  
LIGHT KOUGA: Descubra isso nos próximos capítulos!!! 


	3. Nunza, você tá vivo?

LIGHT KOUGA: É, eu vi que já recebi críticas... uu" mas fazer o quê, eu não levo jeito pra coisa. Mas aqui vai o terceiro capítulo, bem curto, mas é a partir do quarto é que começa a aventura... lá vai!!!  
  
SLAYERS EM: Peixes, peixes e mais peixes!!! Cap.3 – Nunza, você está vivo?!?!  
  
Eles andavam já há 3 dias e nenhum problema aconteceu; isso é bom, mas vamos colocar alguma aventura nessa história senão vai ficar uma merda.  
  
Rina: Pode ser, mas nada que envolva peixes!!!  
  
???: Eu sei o que vai vir...  
  
Rina: O quê?  
  
???: Sore wa himitsu desu.  
  
Eles continuavam a jornada com muita justiça e "Sore wa himitsu desu". Quando no meio do caminho, Rina viu ossos de peixe. Parecia estar dormindo, pois roncava. Améllia deu um cutuque nos ossos. Nada aconteceu, só o peixe que acordou.  
  
LIGHT KOUGA: Hmm... isso não tava no script, o peixe não tá morto, já que é só ossos???  
  
Peixe: Meu nome não é peixe, é Nunza!!!  
  
Zelgards: Você não tava morto?  
  
Peixe: É o seguinte... lá em Saillune, existia uma velhota macumbeira. Ela pescou um peixe e fez uma macumba pra quando os peixes que ela pescar entrar em contato com fogo, virar pedra preciosa. Ela pescou cinco peixes que tinham braços e pernas. A macumba deu certo, mas os peixes se rebelaram, e mataram a velhota... os peixes fugiram e o escritor gaijin disse que vocês vão ter que caçar esses peixes. Acho que a velhota era fanática por peixes...  
  
Rina: Sim, ela era. Não mostrou em nenhum capítulo, mas foi muito hentai quando a gente colocou o Gauji pelado na frente da véia, pra enquanto ela ficava olhando pras partes dele, a gente comia todos os peixes... ei, mas isso não explica o fato de você estar vivo!!!  
  
Nunza: Ah, isso foi porque a velha, antes de fazer a macumba nos peixes, achou meus ossos, e pra se distrair ela fez uma macumba básica... ela fazia um todo dia, antes de dormir. Bem, o autor mandou avisar que vocês vão ter que caçar os cinco peixes que a velha macumbou. O peixe de prata, esmeralda, rubi, safira e ouro.  
  
Rina: Argh! Mais peixe na história!  
  
Nunza: Sei não se vocês vão conseguir, o Zelgards é muito convencido, o Gauji é muito burro, a Rina é muito gananciosa, Améllia é muito atrapalhada, e a Sylphy é a pior, já que é muito atrapalhada e burra.  
  
- Nossa, você não é tão burro assim! – exclamaram, em uníssono.  
  
De repente, o Nunza é engolido por uma areia movediça...  
  
LIGHT KOUGA: A Rina não perguntou o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo!  
  
???: Eu sei.  
  
LIGHT KOUGA: Como sabe, se eu sou o autor dessa história???  
  
Rina: Sore wa baka desu. 


	4. A aparição do peixe prateado parteI

LIGHT KOUGA: Olá, pessoal!!! Eu recebi os comentários, e TENTEI melhorar a história... Rina Inverse continua dizendo que tá ruim, mas espero que tenha melhorado.  
  
PEIXES, PEIXES E MAIS PEIXES: Cap. 4 – a aparição do peixe prateado – parte I  
  
LIGHT KOUGA: Rina, não adianta se lamentar, eu fiz a morte dele bem fraquinha, porque é comédia.  
  
Rina: Mas bem que você poderia ter deixado ele vivo...  
  
???: Algo muito estranho aconteceu... Rina ficou sentimental.  
  
E, algo muito estranho acontece: o "???" cai da árvore e acaba batendo a cabeça num cogumelo do sono, que o faz dormir por uma semana.  
  
Améllia: Enfim, paz!!! Deixa ele aí, e vamos voltar para Saillune, vou ver o papai!!!  
  
Chegando lá, várias pessoas saem do lugar gritando: "O príncipe está preso no castelo com um peixe prata que quer um tal de "???" vivo em três dias, senão o príncipe morre".  
  
Améllia já ia começar a correr gritando "justiça", quando se lembra do "???"...  
  
Gauji: Mas você não mandou deixar lá..?  
  
Zelgards: O cara tá dormindo, o peixe vai achar que ele tá morto.  
  
Améllia: Faça ele de marionete, entre com ele no castelo e fale pelo cara.  
  
Sylphy: Como vamos abrir e fechar a boca dele?  
  
Améllia: Sei lá, a Rina dá umas porradas na boca dele...  
  
Rina: Isso vai deixá-lo banguela, não de boca aberta.  
  
Améllia: Se vira, põe dentadura! Eu quero justiçaaa!!! Não vou deixar papai morrer!  
  
Rina: Ele já é velho mesmo, não serve mais pra príncipe. Ou morre ou vira rei.  
  
Améllia: Sua sem compaixão!  
  
Rina: Tá, tá... vai lá pegar o dorminhoco.  
  
Zelgards vai pegar o "???" e volta com uma idéia.  
  
Zelgards: Aqui em Saillune não tem nenhum macumbeiro? Assim podemos colocar outro espírito dentro desse corpo.  
  
Améllia: Espírito que fala "Sore wa himitsu desu" é impossível! E ele fala isso a torto e a direito!  
  
Zelgards: Eu não vou usar ele de marionete, eu não vou pagar esse mico!!!  
  
Améllia: Gauji, vai no lugar dele!  
  
Gauji: Eu não, vai você, Améllia!  
  
Améllia: Meu pai vai gritar "filha", não vai dar certo.  
  
Gauji: Vai sim, se esforce... e outra: o pai é seu.  
  
Améllia: Sylphy, por favor...  
  
Sylphy: Nem começa.  
  
À noite, o plano já está feito, e quem se ferrou foi Rina. O grupo fez um apagão no castelo, fizeram Rina vestir uma roupa preta e usar "???" de marionete.  
  
Ela penetra no castelo e o peixe prata logo nota.  
  
PP: Ah, você veio!  
  
Rina: O que você quer de mim?  
  
PP: Venha cá e me dê a sua pedra roxa!  
  
Rina: "Putz, que pedra é essa? A única coisa roxa aqui é o cabelo dele!"  
  
PP: Escuta... você tá usando perfume de mulher?  
  
Rina: Sore wa baka desu.  
  
PP: Eu nunca ouvi você dizer isso!  
  
Rina: Quero dizer, Sore wa hentai desu.  
  
PP: Hentai??? Por quê???  
  
Rina: Sente perfume de mulher de longe...  
  
PP: Você tá ou não com perfume de mulher?  
  
Rina: "Xii... e agora? Posso falar que o "???" beijou a Fillia, ou que sem querer pegou o perfume da Martina..."  
  
PP: Eeei...  
  
Rina: Já chega, entrem logo nessa merda de castelo!!!  
  
Todos invadem o castelo e acendem as luzes.  
  
Rina: Mas que coisa, poderíamos ter invadido o castelo logo de cara!!!  
  
Zelgards: Essa história tá tão chata...  
  
Sylphy: Ouvi falar que tem gente reclamando da história...  
  
???: Bom saber...  
  
Rina: O quê??! Você acordou? O que aconteceu??? Você caiu em cima do cogumelo do sono...  
  
Zelgards: A fofoca entrou no ouvido dele, ele acordou rapidinho...  
  
Améllia: Reclamação nos inspira...  
  
Sylphy: Esse capítulo tem até duas partes.  
  
O peixe prata tava quase pendurando uma melancia no pescoço pra chamar atenção quando...  
  
Améllia: Cadê meu pai???!  
  
O armário abre e a justiça em pessoa sai de dentro.  
  
Fillionel: Ué... o que aconteceu aqui?  
  
Rina: Esse peixe é muito besta! Bola de fogo!  
  
PP: Eu só vou ser morto por uma quimera ou por uma arma sagrada...  
  
Rina: Zelgards e Gauji, nem se aproximem, EU vou matar esse peixe! Flecha ardente!!!  
  
Que também não funciona.  
  
Améllia: O pai é meu, eu tento! Bola de fogo!!!  
  
Tentativa frustrada.  
  
Sylphy: Eu tento! Flecha ardente!!!  
  
Uma flecha minúscula surge e acerta justo no olho do peixe. O peixe prata sai correndo de um lado para o outro desesperado.  
  
Sylphy: Agora pro outro olho!!!  
  
Só que desta vez sai uma flecha gigante que destrói todo o castelo. Destruiu tudo, menos o peixe. Das cinzas do castelo surgem Fillionel e Améllia, gritando:  
  
Améllia/ Fillionel: Eu quero meu castelinho de volta!!!  
  
Mas sem mais tempo, um guaxinim aparece e come os pedaços do peixe prata que Zelgards acabou de destruir.  
  
Rina: Ei, pega esse viado!!!  
  
O grupo sai atrás do animal guloso... 


	5. A aparição do peixe prateado parte II

PEIXES, PEIXES E MAIS PEIXES – cap. 5 – a aparição do peixe prateado, parte II  
  
Rina: Sylphy, quer fazer o favor de parar de dizer que essa história tá ruim???  
  
Sylphy: É verdade, tá sem graça.  
  
Rina: Sem graça é você!!!  
  
Zelgards: Puta que pariu!!! Dá pra parar com essa discussão e ir logo pegar aquele viado???  
  
Rina: Ali! – grita, apontando pra um cachorro.  
  
Sylphy: Rina, era um guaxinim.  
  
Gauji: Ali está o viado!!!  
  
Rina: Tenha dó, esse é muito magro!!  
  
Gauji: Ali tem uma vaca bem gorda.  
  
Rina: Oba! Bola de fogo!!!  
  
Gauji: Rina, pq você matou a vaca e não o viado que comeu o peixe?  
  
Rina: É a fome...  
  
Gauji: Já entendi! Aquela semana do mês afetou o seu cérebro e não a sua magia!!!  
  
Rina: Hum... vamos raciocinar... o peixe agora está na barriga do viado. E daqui a pouco ele vai ser digerido. E agora?  
  
Gauji: Pq a gente tem que juntar os peixes mesmo?  
  
Rina: Pra velha macumbeira que os criou não nos infernizar. Ei, Sylphy, pra quê o colar?  
  
Sylphy: Ah, foi minha mãe que me deu. Quando a hora chegar, o mundo vai ser governado pelos espíritos maus e as pessoas irão morrer. Mas o dono do colar irá sobreviver e vai poder voltar no tempo pra mudar tudo isso.  
  
Améllia: Ei, o viado vai ser comido pelo leão!!  
  
Sylphy se assusta com o leão e deixa o colar cair em cima do viado. Algo surpreendente acontece. Uma bolha cobre o animal, e no momento seguinte, os pedaços do peixe prata estava na frente de Sylphy.  
  
Sylphy: Ai nossa... o que foi isso?  
  
Eles recolhem os pedaços do peixe e começam a andar novamente, quando encontram um rapaz no meio do caminho. Sem mais demora, Rina, Améllia e Sylphy correm para dar em cima dele...  
  
Rina: Oi, meu nome é Rina Inverse!  
  
Améllia: Meu nome é Améllia Will Teslla Saillune, sou a princesa de Saillune, e ela é uma assassina de ladrões!!!  
  
Rina: Ei, jogar com a autoridade já é golpe baixo!!!  
  
Sylphy: Ahn... eu sou Sylphiel Lahda.  
  
- Oi...  
  
Gauji/ Zelgards: Epa, olha o penetra!!!  
  
LIGHT KOUGA: Epa mesmo!!! Améllia e Rina têm de ficar com Zelgards e Gauji! A RINA INVERSE me proibiu de fazer casais alternativos.  
  
Rina: Que droga!  
  
Améllia: Ahh  
  
Gauji: Ufa, achei que ia ser chifrado!  
  
Zelgards: Ufa, achei que ia ficar encalhado!!  
  
- A Sylphiel tá livre!  
  
Sylphy: Oi, Sylphy para os íntimos. Qual é seu nome?  
  
- Kouga. E como uso magia branca, alguns me chamam de Light Kouga.  
  
Sylphy: Hein?  
  
Améllia: Esse é o nome do escritor!!!  
  
Kouga: Podem me chamar de Kouga.  
  
Sylphy: O que faz aqui?  
  
Kouga: Eu fugi de uma tribo que me maltratavam. Só que ela possui uma maldição, que pesa em quem sair do território deles.  
  
Rina: Que maldição é essa?  
  
Kouga: Ninguém sabe. Eu fui o primeiro a ter coragem de sair de lá. Mas dizem que é horrível.  
  
Uma risada maligna corta o ar. Uma menina de cabelos roxos e mechas verdes sai de trás de uma árvore.  
  
- Yahahaha!!! – ela abre uma das mãos, de onde sai uma bolha. A bolha vai até o grupo. Kouga salva Sylphy, e Rina salta para o lado, mas o resto é envolto pela bolha e perde a consciência. A menina vai embora com a bolha.  
  
Rina: Ah, não! Zelgards, Améllia! Gaujiii!!! – ela vê a bolha se distanciando. 


	6. Lourier, a vingativa

Olá!!! Dessa vez, eu, RINA INVERSE, escrevi o capítulo! É que esse vai ser o último capítulo, e pra tentar melhorar um pouco as merdas que o LIGHT KOUGA fez, caprichei... Não sei se tá bom, tá meio sério, mas aí vai...  
  
PEIXES, PEIXES E MAIS PEIXES!!!!  
  
Cap. 6 – Lourier, a vingativa  
  
Rina: Ai, não...  
  
Sylphy: Quem era ela?  
  
Kouga: Isso deve explicar – pega um papel do chão – "Cara Rina Inverse, pra salvar seus queridos amigos, terá de vir ao meu desafio. Uma torre no centro de Drummins. Assinado: Lourier".  
  
Rina: Pois eu vou lá, mas o que ela tem contra mim?  
  
Sylphy: Descobriremos ao chegar lá.  
  
Kouga: Drummins é uma cidade devastada, nem casa tem lá.  
  
Rina: Onde fica?  
  
Kouga: Aqui perto. Com a magia da flutuação, leva uns 10 minutos.  
  
Sylphy: Nos leve até lá! – Rina usa sua mágica e começa a flutuar, seguida por Sylphy.  
  
Kouga: Ah... tá – Kouga flutua até Rina e voa em direção oeste.  
  
Um vento frio bate no rosto de Rina.  
  
Rina: "Lourier... quem é você?"  
  
Chegaram em Drummins alguns minutos depois. Era semelhante a um deserto. Areia pra todo lado. Tinha apenas uma torre lá. Preta e medonha. E tinha algo estranho também... ela não tinha porta!  
  
Rina: Então essa é a torre?  
  
Sylphy: Parece ser.  
  
Rina: Lourier!!! – berra – Eu estou aqui!  
  
Lourier surge na janela mais alta.  
  
Lourier: Eu estava esperando-a! – salta da janela, gritando – VINGANÇAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Sylphy: Nossa, ela é bem parecida com a Améllia, não?  
  
Rina: Bem, tirando o fato que o lema é diferente e que ela não cai de cara no chão... sim.  
  
Kouga: Ela é estranha...  
  
Lourier: Olá, Rina, veio ao meu desafio, é?  
  
Rina: Pq você quer vingança? O que quer de mim, menina?  
  
Lourier: Pq eu quero vingança?! Eu sou a neta da criadora dos peixes sagrados!  
  
Rina: Você quer dizer a velha macumbeira?  
  
Lourier: A 'velha macumbeira' é minha avó. E você está destruindo seus últimos feitos!  
  
Rina: Os últimos feitos dela está me incomodando!!!  
  
Lourier: Se você está interessada em saber, seus amigos estão lá em cima, congelados – disse, com cara de quem já se cansou de discussão – Se não forem soltos em algum tempo, morrerão.  
  
Rina: "Ai... preciso ir salvá-los..."  
  
Lourier: Golpe da vingança!!! – Lourier flutua, e lança uma bola de energia vermelha. Sylphy e Kouga fazem uma barreira.  
  
Sylphy: Essa energia é muito forte, não vamos agüentar por muito tempo!  
  
Rina: "A magia branca da Sylphy é fortíssima, e se ainda assim ela não agüenta esse ataque, quer dizer que Lourier é mais forte que eu pensava".  
  
Kouga: Você tem de ir salvar os outros!  
  
Rina: Segurem ela por um tempo, eu vou lá!  
  
Rina sai da barreira e faz um buraco na torre com a flecha ardente. Ela adentra o lugar. Tinha escadas circulares, uma torre normal. A única coisa estranha é que não tinha porta.  
  
Rina subia as escadas o mais rápido possível. Não poderia deixá-los morrer. Subiu, subiu... estava cada vez mais gelado.  
  
Rina: Gauji! – e lá estavam eles, congelados – Bola de fogo!!!  
  
O gelo derrete, e eles caem inconscientes. Rina ouve a respiração deles e suspira aliviada.  
  
Rina: Ainda bem...  
  
Sylphy e Kouga mantinham a barreira em pé, porém ela não resistiu muito aos ataques seguidos de Lourier e cedeu.  
  
Kouga: Sylphy, corra pra lá! Eu vou pro outro lado, tentaremos atacá-la!!!  
  
Sylphy: Tudo... tudo bem – Sylphy corre pro lado da torre.  
  
Lourier: Doce vingança! – ainda flutuando, ela cria energias em forma de facas.  
  
Sylphy: Flecha ardente! – uma pequena flecha em chamas passa raspando pela cabeça de Lourier.  
  
Lourier: Huh... – olha pra Sylphy – você é a primeira!!! – as facas vão em direção de Sylphy.  
  
A garota uma barreira o mais rápido possível, e consegue escapar do ataque com apenas um corte no rosto.  
  
Lourier: Que garota chata, só sabe defender! – gira os olhos – Então vou ter que matá-la com minhas mãos!!!  
  
Lourier solta uma magia muito veloz que derruba Kouga, e voa numa velocidade incrível até Sylphy. Ela segura Sylphy pelo pescoço, e ergue a mão pra soltar uma magia. Uma grande bola de energia se forma na sua mão.  
  
Kouga: Sylphy!  
  
Sylphy: ...  
  
Rina: Bola de fogo!!! – uma bola de fogo atinge Lourier, que larga Sylphy. Rina saltara da torre com a espada da luz, esta destruiu a energia que a menina reunira pra atacar Sylphy.  
  
Lourier: Huh, então você chegou a tempo... Já ia acabar com essa aí – olha pra Sylphy, que se sente momentaneamente fraca, achava-se um lixo, que não servia pra nada.  
  
Rina: Prepare-se, Lourier! – Lourier se afasta – Mais escuro que a madrugada, mais vermelho que o sangue...  
  
Mas antes que Rina terminasse o encantamento, Kouga cai com um estrondo no chão. Ele tinha as mãos na cabeça.  
  
Kouga: Argh... é... é a maldição... – Kouga para por um momento.  
  
Lourier: Ah, esse veio de Sachira? Xiii... essa maldição faz com que a pessoa seja possuída pelo cara que amaldiçoou a vila dele...  
  
Kouga abre os olhos. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos.  
  
Kouga: Urgh... Lourier? Lourier, olá... - diz Kouga possuído.  
  
Lourier: Oi, vovô!!!  
  
Rina: Mais um macumbeiro! Tinha que ser seu parente!  
  
Lourier: Cale-se, cale-se!! Você vem destruindo a minha família há um bom tempo.  
  
Rina: Ei, que história é essa?  
  
Lourier: Não se lembra? De onde vem a frase 'Rina Inverse, aquela que dragão não pisa'?  
  
Rina: Pode parar, eu tinha fama de Dra-mata desde os 10 anos! E não me lembro de ter matado ninguém!!!  
  
Lourier: Não, Dra-mata não... Eu digo da frase 'aquela que dragão não pisa'...  
  
Rina: Hum... não me lembro de onde veio isso... Foi tão de repente... fiquei com essa fama de uma hora pra outra!  
  
Lourier: Urgh, que anta! Lembra-se de uma vila onde um dragão apareceu... você podia tê-lo matado, mas caiu... e em vez do dragão pisar em você, passou reto.  
  
Rina: Aaaah!!! Isso foi no dia em que eu conheci o Gauji! Eu matei o dragão com um Dragon Slave.  
  
Lourier: É, e destruiu junto a vila, onde morava meus pais e vovô!!!  
  
Kouga: Exatamente, a mente de Generar, lembra-se bem disso – disse, se referindo em terceira pessoa.  
  
Rina: Aahn... sim... é verdade. Deu um trabalho despistar os aldeões sobreviventes...  
  
Sylphy: Você acabou com uma vila?!?  
  
Rina: Urgh... foi sem querer! De qualquer forma, FLECHA ARDENTE!!!!!!  
  
A flecha vai até Lourier, que o destrói com sua energia sinistra.  
  
Generar: Deixe ela comigo, Lourier! VINGANÇAAAA!!!! – salta até Rina, possuindo o corpo de Kouga.  
  
Rina: Já vi que esse lema veio de família!!! – ergue a espada da luz, se defendendo da magia de Generar – Bola de fogo!!!  
  
A bola de fogo acerta o braço de Generar.  
  
A batalha seguia entre Rina e Generar.  
  
Sylphy: Lourier... pq é tão cruel?  
  
Lourier: É assim que eu desejo, então é assim que deve ser!!!! – voa até Sylphy e a ergue pelo pescoço. Sylphy queria convocar alguma magia, mas não tinha fôlego pra ditá-lo.  
  
Rina: SYLPHY!!! – Rina faz menção de correr até ela, porém Generar lança uma magia no chão, fazendo Rina cair. Quando Rina fica no chão, Kouga/ Generar vê Sylphy sendo enforcada por Lourier. Sylphy, com suas últimas forças, ergue o braço suplicante pra Kouga.  
  
Vendo a cena, as almas de Kouga e Generar lutam pelo controle do corpo.  
  
Kouga: "Generar... esse corpo é meu! Preciso salvar Sylphy!"  
  
Generar: "Você não conseguirá repelir meus poderes desse corpo!"  
  
Por alguns momentos, Kouga conseguiu controlar-se, e atirou uma magia de Generar sobre Lourier. Ela, desesperada, atira Sylphy no chão, arranhando e fazendo cortes profundos no pescoço da garota.  
  
Kouga recuperou o controle do corpo, mas ainda assim, usando a magia de Generar, ataca Lourier. A energia que emanava os dois era tão grande que um círculo de magia os cobriu. Não se podia ver nada.  
  
Rina: Sylphy!!! – Rina vai até Sylphy, que sangrava muito – Calma, Syl... vou usar uma magia de cura...  
  
Sylphy: Ah... – Sylphy sente o ferimento arder, mas mesmo com a magia branca, a ferida não se fecha.  
  
Rina: Sylphy, você está perdendo muito sangue!! Ah, não! – Rina observava a bola de energia, onde estavam Kouga e Lourier. O poder estava aumentando, e parecia que ia explodir.  
  
E explodiu. Com um estrondo, a bola estoura. Sylphy ergue uma barreira com muito custo, que cede logo que a explosão passa.  
  
Com a fumaça, não se podia ver nada. Ela vai sumindo lentamente, até poder ver dois corpos no chão, sem vida. Kouga, e Lourier. Sylphy, ainda sangrando loucamente, arrastou-se até Kouga.  
  
Sylphy: Kouga... – Sylphy fecha os olhos para a morte, ao lado de Kouga.  
  
Rina: ..... Sylphy..... – Rina estava em estado de choque. Não conseguia dizer nada, perante a situação.  
  
Algo começa a brilhar intensamente. O colar de Sylphy começa a reagir ao fato da dona estar morta. O mesmo círculo que cobriu o animal (no cap.5) cobre Sylphy. Momentos depois, ela estava viva, sentada. O colar voltara no tempo e a salvara.  
  
Sylphy estava muito triste. Chorava em silêncio, sentada.  
  
Rina ouve passos. Era Gauji, Zelgards e Améllia; Gauji jogava um olhar desentendido. Améllia andava escorada em Zelgards, provavelmente debilitada pelo congelamento.  
  
Améllia: O que aconteceu aqui??!  
  
Rina: Ah... Kouga morreu.  
  
Rina ia continuar a explicação, quando apareceram os peixes rubi, safira e esmeralda. Sylphy olhou para eles, com um olhar aterrorizante nunca visto nela. Os três peixes caíram duros.  
  
Rina: Sylphy...  
  
Zelgards: ...  
  
Gauji: O que foi isso?  
  
Améllia: É chamada de 'magia mortal'. Ataca.... a.....  
  
Rina: A alma da pessoa – completa.  
  
Zelgards: Sylphy tem um grande poder oculto dentro dela.  
  
Gauji: Isso quer dizer que..?  
  
Zelgards: Sylphy acaba de destruir a alma daqueles peixes.  
  
Os pedaços dos peixes ouro e prata se juntam aos peixes rubi, safira e esmeralda. Os cinco somem. Rina suspira.  
  
Rina: Graças à Deus eles morreram; bom... acho que agora podemos continuar a nossa eterna viagem, não?  
  
Sylphy: ...  
  
Sylphy demorou pra superar a morte de Kouga. Nunca tinha o visto antes, mas ficara muito abatida, mesmo assim.... o que seria?  
  
Lá, em algum lugar do além, no paraíso, duas pessoas conversavam.  
  
Rezo, o monge vermelho, e Milla Inverse, uma moradora falecida de Zefillia.  
  
Rezo: Há um bom tempo não via uma batalha assim.  
  
Milla: Ah, sim... e olha que a minha filha nem soltou um Dragon Slave.  
  
Rezo: Ah, Rina Inverse... sim... ela me salvou de Shabrany Godoo.  
  
Milla: Aquele rapaz... Kouga. Quem era?  
  
Rezo: Parece que a alma dele está dividida.  
  
Milla: Por isso ele recuperou o controle do corpo, aquela hora? Eram duas almas contra uma?  
  
Rezo: Sim. E a visão da srta. Lahda morrendo os incentivou.  
  
Milla: Afinal, com que alma Kouga compartilhava o corpo?  
  
Rezo: A de Druggins Lahda, Milla.  
  
Milla: Ah, sim, o pai de Sylphiel...  
  
Talvez, Sylphy jamais descubra que reencontrara o pai, sem saber. Ou talvez sim. Quem sabe, quando ela o reencontrar, no outro mundo? 


End file.
